The User's Guide and Manual for your IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS Unit
by SoulSpeak
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the life sized IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit. Please follow all specifications listed below to maximize your enjoyment of the IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit.
**Wow! Thank you everyone who reviewed in my last "The User's Guide and Manual" series. And yes! It will be a series now. After this one, I'll do Cisco Ramon next then probably Caitlin and IRIS and maybe Eddie. I'll happily take anymore suggestions and then I'll continue on to S2: Patty, Jay, Hunter (Zoom), Harry, and Jesse.**

 **I honestly had fun writting this tho the BARRY ALLEN unit was even more fun haha.**

 **Hope all you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **The User's Guide and Manual for:**

 **The IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS Unit**

 **Manufacturer: S1 Central City Inc.**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the life sized IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit. Please follow all specifications listed below to maximize your enjoyment of the IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit. _Note: Season 1 and season 2 units are sold separately._

Technical Specifications:

Name: Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne

Alias: Dr. Harrison Wells, Dr. Wells, the Reverse Flash

Age: 52

Height: 6"0'

Weight: Unknown

Resident of: Central City

Accessories:

1 A.I. Gideon

1 set of the Reverse Flash suit

1 Reverse Flash ring

1 wheelchair

1 suit and tie

1 STAR labs building

Programming:

Your IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit will arrive with three general functions.

Villain: Do you have a coworker that keeps spilling coffee all over your work? Your IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit can vibrate its hand through anyone's heart, killing them effectively and painfully. _Note: The IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit may refuse if this does not help it get home._

Master planner: Do you owe money to someone with a dangerous reputation? Your IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit will come up with a brilliant foolproof plan to help you along. _Note: S1 Central City Inc. is not responsible if the plan does not work._

Scientist: Do you still not understand the AP Physics homework that's due tomorrow? Your IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit can do it all for you in a flash. _Note: The IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit may refuse to do so because you have been dead to him for centuries._

Besides these three general functions, your IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit is designed to be manipulative, analytical and a genius.

Cleaning:

Your IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit will clean itself. Do not under any circumstances try to help it. Note: S1 Central City Inc. is not responsible for any injuries, self-harms, and/or deaths that may result from the ownership of this unit.

Frequently Asked Questions:

Q- My unit made my entire backyard explode and now my mom has grounded me for a year. How do I convince her not to?

A- We are deeply sorry your mother has grounded you but nothing can be done about this. Putting your IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit may help your situation. _Note: S1 Central City Inc. is not responsible for the deaths of any strangers, friends and/or family members._

Q- My unit wants to kill my BARRY ALLEN unit! When I try to get my IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit to stop, it threatens me.

A- Do not under any circumstances threaten your IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit. _Note: S1 Central City Inc. is not responsible for any injuries, self-harms and/or death that may result from the ownership of this unit._

Q- My unit killed my CISCO RAMON unit and when I try to talk to it, it threatens me.

A- Do not try to talk to your IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit again. _Note: We suggest you look into buying another CISCO RAMON unit. Be sure to click on the Season 1 units._

Q- My unit always goes into this creepy Braille room but I'm scared to go in. What do I do?

A- Do not under any circumstances enter the Time Vault. _Note: S1 Central City Inc. is not responsible for any injuries, self-harms and/or death that may result from the ownership of this unit._

Q- My unit keeps on fighting my BARRY ALLEN unit. How do I get them to stop?

A- You cannot but switching your IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit to the Scientist function may help. _Note: S1 Central City Inc. is not responsible for any injuries, self-harms and/or death that may result from the ownership of this unit._

Q- My unit is sitting inside a bubble like thing and it wants my BARRY ALLEN unit to create a wormhole for it to go home. I don't want a wormhole!

A- Do not disturb your IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit and do not under any circumstances prevent your BARRY ALLEN unit from creating the wormhole. _Note: S1 Central City Inc. is not responsible for any lost materials, items, furniture, houses or people._

Troubleshooting:

My unit wants to kill everyone I love even though I begged it not to. Help me I'm so scared!

 _Have you accidentally stranded it in the 21st century, found out its true intentions, killed the BARRY ALLEN unit, and/or prevented it from returning to the 25th century? Please be more specific._

My unit isn't paralyzed!

 _If you have ordered the Season 1 IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit, it is designed to not be paralyzed._

My unit is constantly obsessed with getting its daughter back from someone named Zoom. I don't remember it having a daughter?

 _You have accidentally ordered the HARRISON WELLS unit in the Season 2 list of units. Please return it immediately if you do not wish to keep it._

My unit is speaking in a creepy voice and is demanding more speed or else it'll kill everyone I love. I don't know what to do and this is creeping me out!

 _You have accidentally ordered the HUNTER ZOLOMON unit. Please return it immediately if you do not wish to keep it._

* * *

 **And done!**

 **The User's Guide and Manual for:**

 **The CISCO RAMON Unit**

 **IS NEXT!**

 **Now review pretty please? :)**


End file.
